


One Dose Not Simple Open The Box

by JSS394



Category: HellBoy2 The Golden Army
Genre: Adventure, Animal Love, Egypt, F/F, F/M, HellBoy2TheGoldenArmy, Hellboy - Freeform, Human, Love, M/M, Other, Travel, elfs - Freeform, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One does not simple open the box</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dose Not Simple Open The Box

In the near by town of Sohag in the LockHeart tavern near by the water a Spanish man and a Canadian man sat together amongst themselves. They are best friends that anybody could get along with either of them put together. They had been travelling for a while and decided to stop at a tavern to get a couple of drinks. Seeing nether of them spoke the slang around here they kept to themselves most of the time seeing they didn't want to embrace themselves into the live culture in this particular area seeing to them it was a bit morbid and unfamiliar. 

The Spanish man was sat closest to the entrance of the tavern getting the high winds of air and sand getting blown towards his brown covered jacket but, it still reached the back of his black/brown tinged wavy but, straight long hair letting it blow in the wind by its self. His hands where out in the open placed on either knee cap that was covered by his favourite pair of jeans and on the bottom of his feet he wore black hiking lace up boots tightened neatly around the front of his covered foot. 

The Canadian man was hiding behind the Spanish man seeing he didn't get much of the wind because the Spanish man had it all. The Canadian man didn't need much clothing seeing it was using the wind else where. He wore a red t-shirt with a white plastered neatly in the centre forming a shape of a t-shirt with cut off selves, below him he wore black trousers fitted with a black belt also he had matching shoes with the Spanish man so some might say they were brothers they sure acted out like they where. His hair on the other hand sat still on top of his head. It was short just below the ears with a parting in the middle and the colour of his hair was like a dirty blond but, a dirty black with a hind of dark brown in some patches. 

They where both at the prime age of forty six. They also spoke English other than their heritage language but, also they speak each others languages is well. So, if either of them got into trouble they could just speak in either of there languages and help each other out in the situation if they needed it and touch wood they haven’t had too but, they keep it open. 

Later on into the night the Spanish man and the Canadian man walked out from the tavern heading together straight down the dark alley way to walk off the slightly inebriated drunkenness that they had consumed to clear their minds a little. 

While they where walking the Spanish man turned his head following the line between the walls of the buildings that where up around them and the ground that they where walking on, in the distance he sees a little figure scuffling around on the floor walking alone seeing as if he was heading to somewhere important. The Spanish man out of the blue reached over his right hand over to the Canadian's covered chest grasping his fingers onto his covered skin halting him in his tracks. The Canadian mans eyes looked down at the Spanish mans hand following the line of his wrist towards his face. "What is it?". He spoke moving the mussels in his mouth that was covered with a light coating of hair that reached the edges of his jaw and chin. "Is, what you call it-". His brows raised up with pure excitement. "-An animal!-“. He spoke moving his hand of his friends chest. 

The Canadian man smiled at him seeing his English was getting better but, still needs some work on it though but, thats all in good time. "An animal you say, do you know what kind?". The Spanish man looked forward, his brain began to tick and thoughts began to accumulate into his mind. His eyes then latched themselves over to the mysterious creature before them, he began to take a few steps forward beginning to call out what it looked like. "It has four legs, a tail, its about medium sized, the colour is white-". He paused turning back around with higher brows, he inhaled in and smiled. "Its an otter!". He voiced happily. 

The Canadian sighed shaking his head from side to side giving him an physical face palm to his forehead. "Mate, its an ferret, sorry to dampen your dreams". He spoke beginning to walk up to him. The Spanish mans face dropped but, then cleared into a smile. "Their is always next time". “Yes!-". The Canadian man patted him on the back. “-Thats the spirit". He smiled also. 

The Spanish man looked over at the now stopped ferret, he quickly turned back at the Canadian man. "Seeing we don't need to be anywhere right now, lets go and follow him". The Canadian man narrowed his fairly trimmed brows and folded his arms. "I am not sure about this". "You are always not sure!". He barked back. 

Their was silence for a moment before anybody else spoke. The Spanish man smiled back at his friend. "Please, just this one time. it will be an adventure!”. He paused waiting to see if he would respond but, nothing came out. "Hay lets do our own bet-". He sees his friend raised his brows up at him seeing he began to feel curious to his plan. "-What ever the next adventure their is, if you see and animal, we both can follow it. Deal?". His friend placed his hand out before the Spanish man. "Deal". He smiled grasping onto his hand then they parted their hand away back to their sides. 

They both began to follow the white ferret seeing it was on the move again. 

The mysterious creature with small sized fur coated claws lead them to a dark, cold wet and dingy tunnel underneath the bridge above them. On top of the bridge was a three withed pathway letting the Egyptians and their horses that they ride travel back and forth into town and out of town but, seeing it was night time their was no sound up above but, their was a sound below of water trickling though the cracks in the walls that were held up by big heavily weighted beams that held the bridge up.

In the wake of their entrance they both stood in silence hidden by the dark shadow that hid them in the darkness showing them a figure in the distance with his back turned, his body was albino white, his hair was long and white also with a hint of gold. He had a bare chest, he wore a black baggy loss tightened around the torso like hipsters pants but, with a bit of a flare of a certain style of robbery and lastly he wore black slim lined laced up neatly tightened around his ankle calf boots that hugged close to his body making sure when he moved drastically the robe wouldn't twist his legs together making him trip over on his own feet. 

Who stood before them was Nuada Silverlance is the crowned prince of the woodland elves also known as the collectively with the other magical races as 'the sons of the earth'. He was the last of the warrior elves to this date. He is the only son of King Lathouras and the twin brother of Nuala. Nuada is anti-humanist and he mostly focused on preserving only his own kind, other non-human life by destroying all humans but, he is not an evil creature but, rather blames humanity for all of them misfortunes of non-human life. According to the beliefs of the magical realm, humans and the races of elves, goblins, ogres, fairies, trolls, and other creatures once lived in harmony. The greed of humanity, however, caused a great desire for conquest in them and they warred against the mystical woodland creatures. King Lathouras, who ruled the elves and the magical races that is Nuada's father, he watches people undergo slaughter at the bare hands of humans. 

What happen to Nuada that scared him for life was one day, a master goblin blacksmith came to King Lathouras to offer the construction of a mechanical army called 'the Golden Army'. Nuada persuaded his father to accept the offer. The Golden Army then butchered the humans, not dividing innocent from warrior or male from female or adult from child. The destruction, Lathouras realised, surpassed what the humans had done to them. Horrified by this massacre, the King sealed the Golden Army away and declared a truce with humanity by dividing the magic crown controlling them into three pieces keeping two for the elves and giving one to humanity. 

Nuada was enraged by this act, believing not only that the humans could not be trusted but, that he could have commanded the army more efficiently. He went into self-imposed exile, swearing to return the day when his people would most need him. Alongside him was his companion, a white ferret named Tusk, as he prepared for the night when he would rise up once more. 

In the hidden darkness of Nuada’s mind thats where he plays with the light letting this remind you why you once feared the dark. 

He is a sole man trained he was created to create. 

In the tunnel, his only witnesses the images on the walls that were ripped apart leaving traces of them on the floor before him, who all owed him fealty. His breathing was heavy but, controlled his training session well into its second hour he was only taking a short break to gain his breath. Sweat ran down his pale bare-chested form, flying from his body as he twisted and moved, each drop joining the rainwater at his feet. In his particular training scene the two men before Nuada could see the scars that cover Nuada’s body. Because of their link, Nuala would have suffered the same injuries. During his exile, Nuala would not only have had the shock of his wounds appearing on her body but, she would also know that he was suffering and have no way to reach him or know who was hurting him. Perhaps this was partly what inspired her father to try to shield her heart from his. 

The man before them held a shining spear with a sharp point in their right direction pointing straight, their eyes honed in on his right hand seeing his folded fingers cling onto the object light as a feather by seeing the mussels where not tense around his hand and thumb. 

In a quiet movement he raised the spear in hand up towards his head, his left hand moved towards him a bit, the spear landed on his right shoulder showing the full delicately engraved spear head in the Spanish and Canadian’s view with slight gasps among their faces trying to keep still, in one swing the man pushed his arm froward circling the spear with the slight but, quicken strokes of the spear in one fast movement hearing the spear’s sharpened edge slice through the atmosphere in the room cutting it into different dimensions splitting it into different areas of the controlled space around him with his controlled movements that he began to make with precision. 

He took another hard swing moving his body to the left, he placed his feet to the left also to get a better balance while his left hand stayed well clear of the spear in the other hand, he inhaled clamping on his bottom lip more knowing he had to get this perfect, he was completely oblivion to the men behind him as he was too focused on what he was planning next, he strung his hand forward spiralling the spear before him in one quick swirl again, the sound of air speed passed his ear leaving a gap for space to connect towards it with a gap full of air between rather other, with eyes hooked onto his hand, he bended the spear that was in hand backwards swinging the spear to the left bringing it back up to a halt and he took a moment to breath letting his hair fall back into place amongst his shoulders. 

The Spanish man looked over at his friend with now a closed mouth but, with a hindering of a shattered smile across his face not feeling his friend’s emotion that was fear because his was over ruined with excitement as to what this man could do. But, his friend was thinking in the opposite direction. They didn’t know what this man was capable of or what he could do to them. The Spanish man then turned his attention back over to the man before them. 

The man then moved his right hand turing the spear with the clubbed end up and the spear head downwards towards the ground in slow-motion he swiped it back up into the spear head being up and the clubbed end back towards the ground letting his fingers do the hard work focusing on each moment when it was in his hand like he had done this a thousand times before. Witch he had done so over the years the exact training movements reporting over and over in him mind and body placing a physical implant on him witch he liked. 

He then on a string of hand movement he carried on spinning it in his hand this time turing his attention to the left walking slowly while his eyes watched his hand and wrist move with one another twisting his wrist in one circular motion to the left then twisting his wrist to the right moving the spear head in a figure of eight. He lowered his head letting a few strains fall into place covering his right sided vision of the men in the dark with was great for them. 

On his second figure of eight, he held his breath in, he moved drastically halting in his place placing his feet firm onto the ground, he strung up his spear head into the abyss above him, his left hand moved with it embracing himself near his chest below his neck, he spun the spear head to the right above his head keeping it straight only inches above him, he twisted his wrist into a figure of eight again quickly moving his body around out of view of the men before him, his hair caught in mid swing covering his eyes, he jumped up off from the ground clenching his body in close, the spear head slipped around him shattering the air around him, he double spend in the air feeling the clothing squeezed his body more together and he began to curl up into a little ball. 

His hair on the other hand flowed freely in his swift movement and then he landed with legs parted ready to hold his weight, his feet landed onto the ground, his body bended over towards the ground slightly, his left hand swiped around towards his back, his fingers were close together making his arm as another support to hold him steady as his hand with the spear kept horizontal. 

He then increased his size beginning to stand up straight, he began to swivel his wrist again doing another figure of eight into the air, his legs them spreader apart, he lunged his left hand forward, then placed it back to his side letting his right hand slither past him with the spear in hand, he slipped the spear to the right of him turing around again unleashing the spear up over the top of his head, he bended backwards a little to one side, his left hand swiped out in front of him showing off the width of his body in the dim witted light and the sheer engraved darkened lit muscular mussels that were filled with energy gleamed in the light around him. 

He turned his head towards his back hand taking a slight breath of air into his lungs, he removed his left hand near to his right hand still with legs spreader apart he moved the spear head back away from him in a diagonal pose, his left hand did the same but, on the left side, he moved the spear head around in from of him while moving his left hand away from him following in the same path, in motion of his body moving with his hands, he lifted up his right foot into the air spinning around a couple of times, on the third spin the diverted his body motion forward pinning the air before him with the harsh jabs of the spear head before him with a controlled posture, he then began to pick up the pace, he leaped forward in two strides leaping up off the ground, he kept the spear head close towards his right side, his left hand spiralled out guiding his motion upwards, he pushed his right hand out from beside him into the open letting his left hand fall back away from him, his feet landed perfectly together onto the floor pushing back up off the ground into another high attempted leap and he curled his body back up doing a summersault into the air keeping the spear well away from him landing gracefully onto his broad shoulders rolling out onto the floor landing back up onto his feet immediately raising his right hand spearing the spear down towards the ground and with one knee bent his left hand was straight behind him that was inline with his right keeping the balance. 

For a mere moment he closed his eyes feeling his strains of hair fall before him, a sly hidden smile creepy up onto his face with a small parted mouth letting the air consume his rushing heart beat hearing the spear head began to shot up into the air above him feeling the spear had grown a little with in his hands as the weight of the sear hand now grown. 

In silent the Spaniard could not believe what he had just seen. He completely forgot that the man hand not seen them yet he took a few steps back opening his mouth to breath, he then heard the subtle of his own breath invade the air, he immediately got smacked in the face with his friends hand covering his lips keeping the air he had just scored stored into his mouth fearing the fear that his friend had know had consumed him. His friends hand slipped off his mouth seeing it was not needed their anymore, the Spaniard had now a closed mouth and he kept his eyes glued to the man before them. 

Then man before them held his breath in again for another event. He stood up straight, with both hands now he grasped onto the now long spear on the right side swivelled it around massively before him having the pointed spear swoosh to the right this time he spun around again letting the spear hit right into the right space again letting got of his left hand from the spear moving it closer to his body, in that moment he placed his left hand back onto the spear moving the spear in the air to the left this time leaped up with his leading right leg that was higher than his left turning one hundred and eighty degrees, his legs spreader apart from the closeness of themselves, they landed first onto the ground being followed by the speared tip splashing the content beneath it into the air sprinkling his bare body with a glossy coat of cold refreshing water covering him in a mask of delight the quenched his thirst and desire. 

He stood back up straight again letting his right hand wrist lean to the left letting the spear follow into that leaning motion, his feet moved around letting his left hand hold onto the spear again just the right width apart from his right hand, at first he had lowered the spear on the left then he began to lower the clubbed end of the spear to the left side but, in a forward motion feeling the subtle sprays of water landing onto either side of his shoulders covering him full with the water that magically feel from above dripping down his tensed body, he moved the spear in front of him now at a vertical stance and placement of his hands. 

He swivelled to the left forcing the spear to follow suit. In that mere moment the Spaniard eyes zoned in on the minuscule droplet before in, in a split second the man before them sliced the tear of water in half with one whip of the blades edge devouring the innocent droplet letting the two halted water droplet fall to its watery death back onto where it had come from. 

The man then halted vastly opening his mouth up a jar taking deep breaths in and out while his eyes adjusted to the sudden stop in his movement. His hands automatically loosened their grip around the magnificent spear before him, he turned towards the direction of the darkened figures before them, he gave one last gentle spin of the spear with a helping hand of his left hand placing the spear into his right so it was lodged between the back side of his shoulder seeping through the gap placing before his hand that spaced its self away from his side. His hand laid still before him with one half on his right shoulder almost covering it fully as the other half was loosely over his left having more of it hidden behind his back not in full view. 

The man in small breaths took a few steps forward letting the senses around him engage his sense of hearing, smell and sight before him smelling a known sent of a little animal that had decided to make its self known. 

“How long have you been their my friend-“. He spoke softly placing the spear back in his front view, the spear slides back within its self into a smaller more efficient size back into his hand. 

"Speak friend, and enter". He spoke calmly with no eye contact towards the hiding men in the darker parts of the shadows. Beneath their feet the small sized ferret pushed on through with a squeal to announce his presence he scurried on forward passing the men, Nuada turned to his pet, he knelt down placing his hand onto the ground letting his pet crawl up to his arm stopping at his shoulder, Nuada could feel the little man claws digging into his skin and the minute sound of him inhaling and exhaling. "Now my little fellow, I am glad you could meet me-". Nuada paused placing his left hand towards him, his fingertips placed them in-between his pets fur patting him softly with kindness. "-Now do you have any information for me?-". 

Both the Spanish man and the Canadian with closed mouths and wide eyes both in unison looked at each other with subtle hints of twitches in their left eyes wondering if the man before them will notice them. They both turned their heads forward, the Spanish man had his mouth open waiting on to see what would happen next not seeing that his friend beside him looked back over at him, his hand manoeuvred over towards him then stopped with a thought, he wanted to hold onto his friend for dear life but, he knew the Spanish man wouldn't let him do that so, he removed his hand back to the side and clang onto his throbbing heart instead with a closed mouth and breath instead listing to the man before them. 

The ferret began to squeak into Nuada's ear. Nuada began to nod with a smile. "I see....Your right I do need a helping hand-". Nuada turned his attention to the dark space before him with a raised chin up slightly into the two darkened figured figures before him. "Show yourself". He spoke out towards the two hidden figures that he could not see before him he could only here their quiet breaths escaping their nostrils. 

With out even talking the Spaniard man walked out into the light following by closely but, not to close by the Canadian. "Oh, look who we have here Tusk,-“. He gladly spoke with a smile. “- Some new visitors! How rude of me-". Nuada spoke in a deep but, posh tone while placing his hand onto his chest tilting his head slightly to the left. "Let me introduce my self-". Nuada paused placing his hand back down to his side. "I am prince Nuada Silverlance son of King Lathouras, this is Tusk even though he is small he packs a whooping punch if you get on his bad side…. I doubt you will ever see it but, i have warned you both”. Nuada took a step forward. "Now what do we have hear?”.

The Spaniard looked over at his friend wondering if he was going to answer but, all he got was a shake of his head and the subtle shutter of his eyes lids pleading not for him to breath a sound at all. The Spaniard looked back over at Nuada and began to speak. "I'm Javier Bardem and this is my friend Todd Sampson a-". Nuada butted in with no warning halting Javier in the mist of his words. "-Are you two busy at all?". Todd took it back for a moment shaking his head slightly from the left then to the right. ”What!". Todd spoke entering his voice into the convocation stepping a little bit away from Javier. "You speak? I thought a cat got you're tongue". Nuada sneered. "Anyway,-". Todd shook his head again wavering his left hand back and forth that it looked like he was clearing the tension in the air. "We are hear on an adventure and we will not be doing what ever you want us to do!”. Nuada thought about if for a moment with a slight exhaled of his breath slouching his shoulders down while bitting on his bottom lip taring his contact away from them for a brief moment before reconnecting his attention back at them. 

Nuada looked over at Javier first seeing this poor sod had a sappy expression. "I have a proposition for you". He sees Javier's eyes lit up with a happy expression. "For me!". He gleamed. ”Yes you!". Nuada nodded stepping closer towards his way other than Todd's. "What if I give you a wild adventure in return you travel with me to get a box-". Nuada paused his words leaning in slightly closer towards them both this time. "-Have you two heard about a box lately?". "What kind of box?". Todd pipped up leaning in a bit closer towards him. "How come you seem interested right now?". Nuada spoke leaning back with eyes hooked on Todd’s ones. ”Just am". Todd spoke shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I have heard that the box is holding something precious inside it, Also-". Nuada turned his attention away from them for a moment, he slithered his hand into his pocket, his fingers grabbed onto a piece of paper and pulled it out from his pocket.

Both Todd's and Javier's eyes hooked onto the paper before them while Nuada opened it up piece by piece carefully not taring it by pulling at the corners with his fingertips. "Here is the map”. The map showed that the temple was hugely marked out but, then something more concerned Todd especially. "How are we going to get past all the guards?". He spoke out thinking this isn't a great idea. Nuada rolled his eyes and sighed getting annoyed by him.He wasn’t just like that with him. He was like that with everyone. He just wanted humans to trust him in what he does or says. " I will tell you when we get their at the last post on the outskirts of Egypt". He spoke seeing Javier had a big smile on his face. (Clearly Todd has never done anything in this life before. i'm going to give him a ride of his life). Nuada thought with a hidden smile. 

Nuada turned his back of them for a moment folding either of his arms around behind his back, he halted looking over to his left with a hunger left brow and he cleared his throat and began to speak once more. “Deep stained pain that i had dreamt-“. Javier and Todd looked over at him. “-Flaunt demise, life punishment leaving little strength to seal this wretched tomb-“. Nuada paused turning back facing towards Javier but, more Todd this time, Todd’s heart began to sore through his body pound or more like punching through the walls of his thicker skin. He was slowly hooking himself onto this man but, he hated it and loved it at the same time. Why is this happening to me was all his face screamed at him in silence. 

Nuada leaned in forward. “I do not ask for help-“. “But, you did though-“. Javier butted in getting instantly a cold harsh look upon Nuada’s face shutting up his mouth with one morbid look of ‘Be quiet you, shut your mouth’. Nuada looked back over at Todd calmly. “But, you do need it”. He spoke in a tone that was so soft to the ears it melted Todd’s rush of thoughts to a sudden halt. 

Nuada instantly folded the crinkled paper back up. "So is this a deal?". "Yes". Javier spoke quickly feeling happy. Javier then looked over at Todd. "Please?". He spoke. "Alright!". Todd huffed nodding his head. “Great, I will go up first-“. Nuada without warning turned towards them both as he was an inch away from either of their faces. “-You will follow”. Nuada spoke feeling this was going to be fun for all. 

In the middle of nowhere surrounded by huge pyramids on the ground near the entrance of one of the bigger pyramids held a king. His age to everyone is unknown but, he lets it slide to his family that he keeps a close eye on. He is at the age of seventy two. He is a fully grown elf with some years of reign behind him during the time when the war with man started. The exact length of Lathouras's reign is unknown, as well as what transpired before his warring with humanity, other than the peace that existed among the magical races and mankind. Lathouras was alive when Ailing, the father tree 'tree of life' in Christian beliefs was the focal point of activity on earth. 

After a time of peace, mankind waged war against the magical races in order to claim the forests as part of their kingdoms. Lathouras's armies began to dwindle even while using goblins, trolls, ogres, and fairies as soldiers. Luckily, the prince survived each battle but, Lathouras began to grow restless and desperate. The leader of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build Lathouras the magnificent, mechanical army that would be his undoing. At the urging of his desperate son, Nuada, the goblins built an invincible force. Lathouras commissioned the Golden Army, composed of 4900 soldiers, controlled by the magical Crown of Bethmoora during the winter according to Celtic and Briton tradition, winter was a time to re-supply and gather forces during wars but, was never to see any battles fought until spring thaw. Lathouras sent the army out against the humans at the next available battle but, the Army was without mercy and slaughtered the humans more greatly than they did them.

Lathouras did not differentiate between soldier and bystander. Man or woman, child or adult leading readers to believe that the army marched not only onto the battle field but, pursued fleeing humans to settlements and destroyed them. Horrified at the tragedy and ashamed at how his own desperation and anger had turned him into what he felt he fought against, Lathouras offered a truce with the humans. Man would keep his cities and the elves would keep to the forests. He then broke up the crown, giving the one piece to the humans and the others to his family, while the golden Army was buried in the earth beneath Lathouras's original throne and palace in Bethmoora also known by the other magical races as 'the night lands' due to the darkness and nightmarish powers that overshadowed the realm after the army was sealed. Prince Nuada disagreed with the truce, warning his father that humans could not be trusted and would not honour their bargain, and left in self-imposed exile. It is implied that Lathouras refused to give Nuada his rightful piece of the crown Nuala's possession which breaks tradition with a patriarchal society and gave it to Nuala while also keeping one piece for himself. Lathouras returned to his throne as his son wandered away vowing to return when 'his people needed him most'. Despite forming a truce with humanity, Lathouras lost the war to man's conquest and his son, Prince Nuada's, anger. 

In the twenty century Lathouras had moved the permanent throne to Egypt, beneath what became the remnants of the Egyptians before him. On September 26, 2008, Nuada had found the humans piece of the crown and took it to his father's court after declaring war to the human world, stating that the elves would take what was 'rightfully theirs'. He asserted to the worn and aged king that the earths state was at a 'tipping point' and that even the humans had recognised the jeopardy they had placed their planet in. Nuada did not want humans deciding the fate of their world and begged his father to see that he was right, at this time, Nuada also scorned his father for having moved their throne into human refuse in the place he built and told him that the only place left to go was to the sewers and derelict ones.

King Lathouras is the legendary one-armed king of Elf land and ruler of all magical races who is still the oldest elf living on earth surviving into the twenty first century. Lathouras's arm is methodologically in place of Nuadha to have been taken either in the heat of battle itself or while being tortured as a prisoner of war. The first is more likely given Lathouras's supposed abilities. Lathouras's arm was replaced by a wooden oddment and his hand was constructed out of silver. Collectively known as 'the sons of the earth'. The Golden Army was forged at his command as well as the crown accompanying it. 

Lathouras refused to take arms against humanity or try to reason with his son. In the novelisation, Lathouras becomes enraged when seeing the elf-council and elders agreeing with the prince. Lathouras opted, instead, to kill Nuada knowing well that he was sentencing his innocent daughter, Nuala, to death as well but that didn't end so well. 

Lathouras was born, like all the other royal elves, in Ireland. At that time, Ireland was known to human’s as Erinland or Eirin, near what is known today as Antrim or The Giant's Causeway. He is happily a widow since his beloved wife died. But, their was some good. His wife had twins. The name of Lathouras wife that bore the children is unknown but, speculation exists that she was either Danu or one of the Tuatha de Danan or descendants of the Irish mother-goddess. Nothing is said of what happened to the she-elf.

Twins are unusual among elves meaning being very odd for elves to have twins but, Lathouras and his mate managed to have a very unusual pair being blessed with a supernatural link and equally impressive abilities. Nuala held spiritual and emotional abilities, telepathy for elves being more linked to spiritual and emotional aspects instead of cerebral activity; while Nuada held physical and mental prowess. 

Lathouras had no other children it would mean he would be breaking with the tradition of large warrior families and great numbers of royal lineage. Prince Nuada, the king's only son is raised to fight alongside his father and one day assume the throne. His daughter on the other hand the royal her was not trained to rule or be a significant voice in court to anyone other than her brother. Lathouras seemed to have adopted something universal among single-father widowers who cannot handle loss, by allowing the daughter to become the mother figure. Lathouras did not favour one child over the other but, was more apt, until the creation of the Golden Army, to listen to his son and take everything to heart. It was rumoured that the link that they had to one another, he tried his best to shield his daughter's heart from her brother which could have been for three reasons. 1). the king did not want the pair to take the throne and produce an heir of their own, 2). the king was modern-minded and felt it immoral for the two to have intimacy, 3). the king knew that he had trained Nuada for battle and did not want the harshness of a warriors life and thoughts to oppress the gentle nature of the princess.

At a young age the twins where inseparable. But, it was only after an unforeseen event in which one of them fell and got wounded they then understood how deep this link was. For the same wound appeared on the other. 

The Lifestyle Lathouras had was he was trained in the manner of any king to rule and defend. He is said to be a proud, fierce and cunning warrior. Until the war with man. There are no textual reasons for the kings stamina and fortitude failing him against mankind. Lets just say the war with man seems to have been the first time that the magical races had been called to an all out war and Lathouras had never lost a physical dispute up to that point but, some people in his town speculate that it was either the king's age, the loss of his arm, or the death of his queen that caused him to lose most of his former abilities. After the truce with man, Lathouras allowed the throne to drift with the trends of man and relocated to the new world to live in less than royal conditions. He had also lost Nuada's trust and well being letting him leave his side. Lathouras was not fond of peace like Nuada but, like Nuala instead simply weary of making war against humans, a race that never seems to tire despite being mortal. The warring with man saw the decline of the king and the rise of his son in his place. 

In this place in time Lathouras was not always alone in Egypt. Nuala has been by his side since the big war that teared their family apart for life. The only she-elf in the family is the Princess of Bethmoora Clan, opposite from her brother, Nuala is a gentle creature who desires peace.

At this moment in time neither of them know the wear a-bouts of Prince Nuada. They haven't heard him since the big war that held in the twenty first century that was the last day they ever spoken or saw face to face. To be honest both of them missed him like hell but, neither of them were strong enough to bring it up so they never get the chance to speak about it even though it hurt Nuala more then she knew. 

In a moment of silence. Nuala stepped out from the doors of the bigger pyramid seeing her father was sitting on his thrown looking out into the open of the vast Egyptian desert before their eyes. Seeing wild four legged creatures that human’s had called them camels roaming the sand before them. 

The place was breath taking even though their wasn't much to see it was still a sight to see everyday when Nuala and Lathouras woke up everyday to this enchanting view. 

This particular land was ruled by King Lathouras he had now became more dramatic most of the time well, all the time acting mostly like a drama queen. Nuala stepped forward more into the nights atmosphere around them looking into the bright sky, she particularly looked up at one bright star wishing and hoping somewhere on the planet that her brother was looking up at the same star in the night. 

Meanwhile Nuada, Todd and Javier with Tusk in the pocket of Javier was perfectly fine having a little ride in the side of his pocket with both paws out hanging onto the edges of the trousers pocket feeling safe and content viewing the world in Javier's perspective for the night. 

Nuada was a few steps a head of Todd, Javier and Tusk. 

In a spur of the moment his eyes guided themselves up at the night sky scanning the area for the brightest star. (Where is that star!). He thought looking for it feeling something in his body knowing that someone was watching over them. Nuada finally found the star, he began to smile he didn't know why but, he thought it was a small sign that his sister that he has never seen before the worst day in his life was giving him a sign that she was still looking out for him and he wished with hope that she knew he was still looking out for her too. 

Meanwhile over looking Nuada was a curious Todd deepening inside his thoughts. (Who is Prince Nuada man? he doesn't look human to me. Wonder what he actually wants with us more to the point with Javier-). He paused in thought frowning. (-Why am I always the one that isn't in adventuring mode , if I was I think-). Todd looked over at Javier seeing a big smile on his face. (-I think, he would be happy that I am adventurous too). 

a few moment in Javier had caught up to Nuada to have a bit of banter between them both. “This is a nice night tonight”. Javier whisked a look over at him while walking in the same pattern Nuada was. Nuada didn’t look at him but, he heard every word he spoke. His eyes doled a little while his brain latched onto words to form out from his mouth. “ land of sun and land of moonlight, land that gave us joy and sorrow land that gave us love and laughter,-“. Nuada briefly looked over into Javier’s direction with a hint of a approaching smile to his spoken words. “- We will go home across the mountains we will go home. Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall but, here in this kingdom-“.Nuada looked back over into Javier’s direction instantly catching his pre-longed male gaze. “-We will endure”.Nuada added with a slight nod towards Javier. Javier nodded back not knowing how to feel or what to say next so his best bet was to keep his big mouth shut for now. 

Meanwhile Nuala walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless clines and starry skies she steps before the first step of the so many that she would if she walked to walk down the one hundred or so steps just to reach the ground but, she didn't she held her head up high feeling the gust of wind blow her faint hair away from her face with ease. 

Suddenly, she felt a harsh gust of wind that hit the side of her cheek more than before, her eyes guided themselves to the another, her hand gracefully parted letting the wind carry them away from each other spreading her arms away from her, she placed her hands out like she was flying with a smile on her face also a hint of a happy tear appeared down her left cheek. (A Prince is after my heart). She thought. 

A man came walking out from the darkness of the door from behind the sealing a secret treasure exposed himself into the night walking quietly over to the Princess trying not to disturb the King seeing he had fallen into a deep sleep. The man stopped near the princes with both of his hands behind his back, he was fully clothed in black, her wore on the upper half a long sleeved buttoned up jacket that fitted to his body perfectly with a collar on the top being the most pointy part of his outfit rather than his brows and nose. On the bottom half he wore a fitted trouser length just above the ankle, below his ankle he wore flat footed boots that had been shined from a peculiar substance called polish that neither Princes Nuala and king Lathouras had never heard of. 

He stood their quietly taking the moment in also. He then decided to show his presence. He looked over at Nuala seeing a tear was being produced. "Are you ok?". He spoke startling Nuala immediately by making her turn around with a gasp letting her left hand cover over her mouth with the soft placement of her fudged but, frail fingertips cling onto the rim of her upper red lip, her heart began to beat fast, her eyes then catches on who it was, her heart began to beat normally and a smile came across her face. "Yes I am fine-". She breathed out trying to gain some back as she lost half of it. "-Go back over their and eat you're candy-". Nuala placed her right hand into her pocket, she grabbed onto some bacon stripped rectangular sugar coated layered lollie from her pocket, she hovered it over to him and he smiled happily. "Thank you!". He smiled taking it from her hand with a small bow of his head. He then walked quietly back over into the entrance not knowing that he and Nuala was being watched by now their awaken father who had both of his eyes closely on his servant. 

Why? you may ask. In this case they do not know much about him but, he does his job well so they keep his existence to a minimal between them both and don't even question him to one another seeing Nuala thought it is rude to speak about others so they rarely talk about things in the past keeping it under the radar for themselves and him. 

The very next day Nuada, Tusk, Todd and Javier reached the edge of a river. Todd stopped with a gasped mouth open, his heart began to spin around with joy, his eyes expanded and a smile planted across his face. "This can't be what I think it is!". He voiced out happily stopping Nuada and Javier in their tracks. Javier turned around to have a look at him a little bit too quick seeing nearly Tusk nearly feel out but, he held onto the edges of the clothing tightly with all his might. "What do you mean?-".Javier spoke raising either of his hands in front of him. "Look around, you fool!". Nuada pipped up with a smile on his face though busting in seeing a scowl across Todd's face in return. Javier turned his attention towards Nuada dismissing the frown upon Todd's face. "We are at the River Nile!". He smiled folding his arms before him self with a little tilt in his head looking over at Javier with a smirk. Javier's face lit up happily smiling back at him. "This is awesome, what stop are we going to get off at?". His excited emotion calmed down for now. "Well,-". Nuada un-folded his arms and took a step forward closer to Todd. "-For those of you who don't know, the Nile is the great river of northeast Africa. It begins in well-watered regions near the equator and flows northward across the terrible Sahara Desert before it empties into the eastern Mediterranean Sea-". Javier butted in. "Hey, Todd, Nuada knows more than you!". He chuckled looking over at Todd seeing a glimpse of a small un-hatred smile back at him. Nuada then carried on speaking seeing he was rudely taken over but, he didn't careless of it. "-It is 6825km or 4100 miles long and its the longest river on earth but, were going to hope off at Luxor". (How great, I have to be stuck on a boat with him, this Prince Nuada guy for so many hours). Todd thought sighing a little turning his head away from them looking towards the boat that looked like it was fit for two, it had two paddles and that was it. (Wonder who is going to row the boat?). Todd thought forming his mouth into a smile. "Hey Todd, where going to row the boat-". Javier looked over into Todd's direction seeing his mouth drop. "-It will be fun!". Javier spoke happily walking past him tapping him on the shoulder to follow. (This will be fun they said, yeah right!). He thought swivelling around on his feet following Javier from behind.

On the shores of Sudan in a place called Kharthoum Nuada placed him self at the top of the boat facing outwards at the sea, his eyes were closed listening to the unheard voices around him, he sat on the wooden platform crosslegged getting the fresh wind blown into his hair letting it be wild for a while. Nuada took a breath in engulfing the clean fresh air into his lungs as it sprung a thought into his closed mind. (I’m slowly drifting away,drifting away, wave after wave, wave after wave I’m slowly drifting, drifting away and it feels like I’m drowning pulling against the stream as I sit here with my mind on stand by and my actions on control. I found tomorrow in today). 

Meanwhile Todd and Javier where on either side of the boat sweating it out moving the boat into the direction Nuada orded them too. Tusk was sitting before them sound asleep in a little bundle just behind Nuada. 

Todd panned his eyes over to Javier. "Hey". He whispered getting Javier's attention. "What is it?". He questioned. "Why doesn't Nuada have a map with him? what if we get lost". Todd panted in slight anxiously . Javier narrowed his brows at Todd. "Don't look at me like that!". He voiced a bit deeper having a glimpse at Nuada to see if he was listening. Javier softened his brows at him clearing his throat to speak softer. "Sorry, I trust that he knows where we going-". un-awear of what was going on before them, Nuada opened his eyes slightly turing his head to the left, he was still as the water taking each breath when he needed too and he listened intently with his mouth snapped shut in a smile feeling a sense of rivalry between the two men. "What if he is wrong?". Todd spoke out with a hint of a whine. Javier sighed nodding and relaxing his shoulders looking over at Nuada but, their eyes didn't meet.Then he turned back to Todd. "Then where in big trouble". He nodded getting back into the rhythm of his arm dipping the ore into the water pulling the boat forward. 

One hour later the small wooden sized boat had come to a halt, Nuada flashed his eyes open taking an inhale of breath inwards, his eyes clicked onto the land before him, it was a desert, he turned to his left seeing both Todd and Javier where all puffed out, they even had hints of sunburn across their face, their lips where drip wanting to bath themselves in water but, their was non in sight. 

Javier and Todd hopped off the boat. Javier looked over at Nuada seeing he didn't even break a sweat. (Why isn't he like us?). He thought as he began to walk. "So where are we now?". Todd pipped up whipping some sweat of his forehead and onto the burning hot sand. Nuada turned towards him with Tusk on his shoulder keeping in the shade of his shadow. "We are at the last outpost, the shack is just over their-". Todd looked over into the direction where he was pointing. He didn't see anything, his heart sank and he looked back over at Nuada. "Their is nothing there". "Yes, their is. Your just seeing things". Nuada swayed past him. Todd followed his walk seeing suddenly the shack was their in front of them. Todd turned away placing his left hand onto his forehead. (I can't be seeing things now!). He though whipping away the sweat on his forehead again with a quiet sigh. 

"What are those?". Javier pipped up looking over to the left, Nuada halted looking into his direction then he looked further seeing two four legged creatures with kind of humps on their back. "Their our ride!". Nuada smiled at Javier. "Wicked!". He smiled back. On the other hand Todd sighed again even quieter. (Why? are we doing this! this an't fun yet).

A few minutes on Nuada had finished cleaning himself up he was sitting on one of the camels waiting for Javier and Todd to get on the second one. "Are you guys coming or not!”. Nuada spoke looking down at them from the camels height with Tusk was still on his shoulder. Javier looked over at Todd at his height. "Did you want to ride it?". Todd shook his head. "I will walk". He spoke folding his arms lightly in a calm jester. "Ok, then". Javier spoke with a smile hopping up onto the camel easily. 

An hour into the trip Todd was slacking behind vastly seeing the droplets from his forehead trickle down his face soaking up all the sweat, his eyes scanned before him seeing the backs of Nuada and Javier before them, he moved his body up straight feeling the heat was gradually draining him dry and he began to feel light headed as his legs began to drag themselves into the thickness of the sand.His mind wondered of trail leading him straight into the backside of a camel, his aliveness kicked in making his jump back, his eyes instantly focused onto what was before him. He sees that the camels have stopped. “Why have we stopped?!”. He whined looking around for Javier and even Nuada. They where all he's got right now. 

Todd's heart began to beat fast using all its energy in one go. His eyes finally caught on Javier just a few steps away holding a water bottle. (Oh that water would be so good right now). Todd thought licking the sides of his mouth. "Can I have some water". Todd spoke in a raspy voice taking a controlled gulp of dried saliva. "Sure". Javier spoke walking over to him handling the water bottle into his hands, once it was in his hands and Javier stepped back a little seeing Todd looked a bit pale. "Are you alright?". Todd placed the bottle into his mouth taking the first sip, he felt the water trickle down his throat sculling the precious liquid, then he removed it from his mouth making sure he didn't drink it all. He felt replenished feeling the cold water run through his body, a smile came across his face and then he looked over at Javier. "So why have we stopped?". "I-I have no idea". Javier spoke raising his shoulders. 

Out from the blue Nuada called over to them from one meter before them. "Guys come over here!". He called out. Both Javier and Todd began to walk over to him. Once they reached him. "Ok guys, listen up". Todd and Javier payed their full attention towards him. "Now i'm going to tell you a short story, because the Egyptians, we had a dealing in the past and now their terrified of me, well. People like me-". Nuada paused hearing a little snicker of laughter came across Todd's face. He then went red in the face hearing nothing but, his own laugh. He looked over at Nuada. "Sorry, carry on". He whispered keeping his mouth tightly wound shut for now. "Mmm-". Nuada shook his head from side to side. "-What am I going to do with you? anyway, we need to past the guards, walk in and then get the box". Nuada spoke with confidence. "Sure, but-". "No butts, Todd. I'm in control". Nuada smiled back at him with reassurance in his chosen tone of voice. "As for that you can be our prisoner". "What!". Todd spoke seeing Javier began to laugh. Todd looked over at Javier. "Stop that! this isn't fun anymore". "Come on, take a chill pill, Nuada has it all planned-". Javier looked over at Nuada for reassurance. "Yes, I have it all planned". He smiled back at him. Todd looked over at Nuada. "So, why are you hear anyway?-“. Nuada sighed loudly with rolled eyes. "-Why do human’s ask so many questions? I have returned from exile to wage war-". He paused folding his arms getting very twitchy with this subject. "-And to reclaim the box". He nodded turning away from them both. 

For a while Javier and Todd stood their for a moment. Javier looked over in the direction of Nuada seeing he was two meters away. He looked over at Todd. "We better get a move along". He spoke quickly running after Nuada as Todd slowly but, in Javier's pace followed him from behind. 

That night just an hour away Todd stopped in mid walk, his eyes began to expand, his heart began to beat fast fading everything he was thinking and spoke. "There are pyramids up ahead". Nuada turned round at him stopping Javier by placing a hand out before him, then retreviving it back to his side. "Yes, where almost their". "Where not alone". Todd moved his hand away from his side pointing into the distance seeing their were guards before one of the biggest temples. 

Meanwhile over in the pyramids the biggest one of course. Inside the building behind its big thick walls of limestone held a stand that held the black sealed box with one light hovering over the top of it tightened with the rope laced it around the above beam letting the light shin over the box. Beside the box was the black shoulder length man with pale skin that was easily seen under the light.

He had this time a peculiar object around his neck that was hidden almost by his strands of black thinly straitened hair. On the other hand this man also had a un-hidden sword with a black strap holding it into place above his clothing he had on tonight. His left hand kept holding onto the edge of the handle seeing tonight was a bit mysterious as the winds blew in the south other than the north. Mostly the winds would blow to the north but, this time they blew to the south making the place more eerie than it was. 

Meanwhile ahead of the guards stood Nuada, Tusk inside Javier's pocket for warmth this time and Todd who was getting lead by two metal clamps around his wrist who had a lose metal chain that Nuada willingly tugged a few times when Todd was getting a bit slack. What? he had to make it look real that he was taking a prisoner to this place. it had to look real. 

Once they both reached the edge of the guards that where on either side of them. They all stood tall and straight looking into each others direction not moving a single muscle even their breaths where controlled to the maximum of subtle flares of their nostrils moving in and out. 

Meanwhile at the foot of the pyramid entrance the dark haired fellow walked out from the entrance getting quickly flustered by the gust of wind coming from the south. He shook his head whipping a strand away from his face clearing the view of what stood before him, his dark thickened eyes latched onto what was before him. It was Prince Nuada. He never forgets a face but, this time if he wanted to he couldn’t his face was memorisable. He had seen that face before but, where?. "Oh ciúbanna siúcra ! - Oh sugar cubes!". He breathed out violently in a whisky bottled tone very raspy to the ears but, deep in-tune with the movements of his lungs. 

Nuada eyed up the man before him seeing he had seen him before. "Cad é atá tú guarding? - What are you guarding?". Nuada called out walking to the left letting Todd follow him from behind slowly tagging along and Javier looked at Nuada seeing he had spoken a different language that he could not understand what he was saying even Todd was in the same boat. This wasn't fair. 

The black haired man walked forward with a raised brow. "Cén fáth ? Dar leat go bhfuil mé i bhfolach rud éigin? - Why? do you think that i'm hiding something?". Nuada rose his brow up. "Tá feicthe agam go sowrd roimh, tá sé ina sowrd cogadh ó na elves coillearnaí . Ní féidir le gach fear amháin a fháil - I have seen that sword before, it is a war sword from the woodland elves. Not every man can get one". "Tá an ceart agat - You're right". The black haired man smiled at him shackle. 

Suddenly, two figures appeared from behind the black haired man, the shallow pail man before the black haired man hollowed his body inwards escaping all his breath stepping back a little letting his body shatter with formed tears coming out from his left eye. "Ní féidir é a bheith- It can't be". Nuada whispered with now a shaken mind. Javier looked over at him again feeling an emotion that he has not come across from him before in the time of them meeting. Nuada looked over at the two figures. His eyes hooked more onto the right one. 

His father wore, aside from the normal magical golden crown the king has known to have a more bizarre and natural crown which appeared to be fused to his head fingerativly. The crown grew more larger and grand as he began to age and seemed to be an odd set of branch-like antlers. Kings of the old world often incorporated the antlers of large bucks in order to appear more powerful and fierce. 

Before the black haired man stood hand in hand Nuala and Lathouras slowly walking together near the edge of the step. Nuala looked over at her brother placing a smile on her face but, then since it was their it soon pasted away from her face leaving an implant of destruction from the memories that soon came back to life in her mind that she could not tare away from this time. 

Nuada moved slightly placing his head up a little. "Feicim bhfuil tú ag dul i bhfolach rud éigin de mo ? - I see you are hiding something of mine?". He questions. Lathouras jested his hand away from Nuala and walked one step down away from her. His eyes lined up with Nuada's. Nuada opened his moth again probably pushing it a little bit far this time. "Thats bosca deas tú a fuair ansin - Thats a nice box you've got there-". He rose his brows up. "A mo anois -Its my now". Lathouras shook his head from side to side clamping his teeth down hard together cringing his face a little, his eyes lined up with Nuada's and he cleared his throat to speak. "Níl sé mise - It is not yours". He demanded. Todd couldn't take them speaking in a different language he knew Nuada spoke English but, he didn't know if the others could so he spoke out facing Nuada. "Can we please speak in English, I can't understand". Nuada turned to him. "What is you're not suppose to understand". Nuada turned back to his father and sister feeling his strands of hair settle back into their place seeing his sister shack her head taking three steps down from the top one. 

"While we may come from different places and speak in different tongues-". Todd and Javier look over to her seeing she began to descent towards the last step seeing she was being followed by of what Todd and Javier think Nuada's fathers eyes and Nuada's himself. "-Our hearts beat as one". Nuala paused placing either of her hands before her closing her eyes lightly then reopening them. Nuada looked over at her feeling the sense of emotions that he could not speak of while his heart was racing beats per minute. "My heart-". Nuada placed his free hand onto his covered chest. "-Is like a stallion, they-".Nuada wavered his hand over into Javier's direction. "-Love it more when its broken”. "You can not be that mad?". Nuala spoke softly from the lips of her mouth tilting her head towards Nuada with a shy smile. Nuada began to giggle with evil in his mind that corrupted him from the inside out. His eyes daggered towards her sisters eyes holding her breath into place while he began to take hold of his intentions among them all. "Perhaps I am mad-". He called out towards them all but, keeping his eyes contact for now on his father mostly. "-Perhaps they made me so". He spoke shrugging his shoulders. 

"Nuada, Nuada-". His father began to laugh shacking his head from side to side. "Nuada, do you want to fight?". Todd and Javier looked over at Nuada waiting to see what he will say. Nuada began to shake his head, Javier took a step back in relief fearing the word would be a ‘yes’. Nuada narrowed his brows forward at his farther’s direction. "I don't want to fight you-". Nuada paused hearing a gasp from her sisters mouth. "-I wouldn't want to fight me, either". He huffed out relaxing the rains on Todd's wrists. 

Then Nuada changed his tactics confusing them all. He let goes of Todd's chain, he stepped towards with open arms and began to speak seeing in the distance Nuala had taken a few steps back near towards the edge of the steps. "I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance, leader of the woodland realm-". Nuada began to look around him. "- Is there anyone here who disputes my right?". "What is you're plan?". Javier pipped up looking over at him. "What a mystery this world-". Nuada looked around him self. (What is he playing at?). Todd thought. "One day you love them and the next day you want to kill them a thousand times over".Nuada took a hesitant step forward seeing his father remove his left hand from under his cloak revealing a precious object that he could only see for now. 

The particular weaponry was his Silver-hand. King Lathouras has a magical hand forged of silver to replace his lost hand and arm. The hand can move just as any other but, the king seems put off by its presence. While one can see it moving, he seems to have neither the energy nor the desire to even lift the arm, allowing it to rest beside him. The wooden portion is secretly strapped across his bare chest the closest thing to his skin was the rubber brace holding it into place beneath his robes and the weight of it became more noticeable to Nuada and himself. However, even in his younger years and during the war with man, Lathouras was shown to not move the prosthetic arm much at all. Lathouras used a magical sword forged from silver similar to the one given to Nuada, meant to not only catch an enemies blade but, allow the king to wrench it free of its wielder. That was what was beneath his hands showing the sword towards Nuada for a bit of clearance of space to slow down Nuada's thinking. it word for a little bit. 

 

Lathouras gradually stood up from the thrown shaken with his son’s atmosphere, he scanned his frail eyelids into the direction of his son, he had dreaded this day would show its self and he now had to act upon it witch he didn’t want to do but, it was the rules he had been told by a higher source. “Prince Nuada, you honour us with you’re return. Before entering you must-“. He paused for a moment closing his mouth and eyes for a second before reopening them to build the suspension of his own plan. “-Render you’re weapon”. “I will not”. Nuada hastily pulled out his spear out from its socket into plain view before everyone hearing a slight gasp from his sister’s mouth. 

Instantly like clock work the other guards before Nuada drew their swords out before them in a polite but, chilling matter of the current event that is about to be shown by Javier and Todd. “It is protocol son, its my duty to say this not only to you but, to other human’s or elf alike”. His father added in a softened tone. “ beidh sé áthas orm a chríochnaíonn tú amach , athair - It will be my pleasure to finish you off, father”. A voice then came from behind Lathouras that sound so elegant but, with a hint of worry in her speech. “le do thoil , deartháir - Please, brother-“. Nuada turned his eyes towards her sister’s feeling the weight of his anger lift of from his chest for now. “- surrendor sé - Surrender it”. Nuada turned his expression into a smile swinging the spear around. “For you sister, anything-“. Nuada paused lowering his head not meeting his sister’s eyes. “-But, this time. I will not listen”. Nuada tilted his head up with a swift jester of his left hand removing his strands of hair away from his face to get a clear view of what was laid out before him. 

Nuada’s eyes scream with anger as a cunning plan began to plant into his mind like a bottle of gold filling it to the top with countless opportunities that where now being produced into raw actions of anger and love but, mostly envy. 

Lathouras moved a little step closer but, he was still a greater distance from Nuada trying to figure out what was he up to or more to the point what was he planning. “For the last time, my son, I ask you is this the path you wish to take?”. “Yes, yes-“. Nuada lowered his sword slightly with his eyelids decreasing back down towards the bottom of his eyelids, he then lifted the upper eyelids up staring back at his father with a bad pain in his stomach. “- I am sorry father”. Nuada said quickly. “Then you leave me no choice-“. He cleared his throat he couldn’t bare saying this to his son but, he knew he had too it was the only way for him to get through to this kid of his. “ Bás - Death”. Lathouras turned his attention away from Nuada. Nuada gleamed with a smile but, no sadness or anger he was up for the challenge. 

Javier looked over at Todd knowing he had to speak in his language this time.“¿Que dijo el? - What did he say?”. “fallecimiento - Death”. Todd spoke not taking his attention away from Nuada who stood before him. Nuada turned his head towards Nuala’s. “And you, sister are you at piece with you’re kings verdict?”. “I am my brother, I am”. Nuada then turned his head away from her attention scrunching up his brows with a parted mouth showing his clamped teeth together. “Very well, death it is-“. Javier looked back over at Nuada hearing those words scared him to death knowing what Todd would be feeling right now. This was not good. 

Nuada unleashed he sword out from underneath his covered robe into the open immediately pointing it towards the ground, he scrapped it along the cold desert floor feeling the small particles of sand shatter in all directions across the sand and his feet, he took one last breath, he and the guards before him in unison with the guards swords up and raised and Nuada’s sword on the right of him in a striking pose ready to pounce they both ran at either other will to die. 

Nuada swung the first guard on his right whipping his right hand across his body to reach him in one swift move he battered the first guys sword out of the way moving immediately onto the second guard waking his sword to the right hitting the second guards sword out of the way, he headed straight for the third guard in hot pursuit instantly slashing easy others swords together making a harsh sound of two metal things rubbing together, on the corner of Nuada’s eye he sees the fourth guard coming, he instinctively speed around with double the hand transition on the sword he swung it hard into the fourth’s guard’s chest prising open the beard man’s skin into full view of immediate blood and intestines slinging out from his waist making him fall to the floor buckling under his own feet with a hard thud to the head leaving a faint breath of his existence into the air around Nuada. 

Then out of nowhere two more guard come fourth with swords raised Nuada bends down lowing his head near his knees while take a step backwards kidding the strike. He instantly turns to his left grasping the sword with both hands once again slashing the sword into the guard’s chest, the man instantly lowered in submission of the pain showing Nuada a second sword, Nuada took the chance, he pulled out with his left hand the sword the man had barred until his death, Nuada with the sword in his left hand pinned the next guard right into his heart killing him instantly with no emotion attached to his pursuit. 

Nuada flings himself around to the left meeting a man’s sword in plain view, their swords meet clashing together hard, he gets a break through of space between them both, Nuada clips his left sword into the mans chest slicing it open detaching it from the limbs that once held him up straight. 

He had to keep going their was four more in the pipe line. 

Nuada lunged to the left side first fighting him off a bit, he then went to the right fighting that guy off, he then went back to the left side clashing his sword again with the guard, he took one powerful strike to the guards throat killing him quickly. Nuada moved now onto the second who came up from behind him, he fought the man off again this time stabbing the tip of his left sword placement into the mans covered toe immediately seeing spills of blood squirt out from the guard covered toe, this guard didn’t give up though, the guard swung with now his bother hands slicing the sword across Nuada’s path, in a mere second Nuada dodged the blade in his path turning onto his side lowering his head and arms away from the contact making his spin around and get a clear spaced view of a clear view of the mans head, Nuada took the shot, he launched his sword onto the mans path slicing the head of the mans body. 

Nuada paused for a moment seeing he had misplaced something that he had forgotten. In pure silence and loss of breath, Nuada feel the beneath skin under him noise began to endure something of his, the smell of the pure red liquid slithered slow as a snail reaching the brim of his upper lip, he parted his mouth taking a vial inhale in letting the path of the blood seep into him mouth, his tongue touched the tip of the blood knowing it his, he turned his attention towards his sister seeing two she had the same blood mark under her noise that formed before his own eyes. 

Nuala senses something was wrong she too had felt the liquid slither down the edges of her mouth, her head lifted up seeing Nuada had been hurt in the mist of battle. Nuala looks in her direction, he removes his right hand from his side, he gradually places the tip of his fingers lingering over his opened mouth placing them underneath his noise getting a bit of blood on his fingers, he removed his steady hand away from his face letting his eyes look upon the blood, his heart began to race beating at a fast pace knowing something had to be done about this, he looked back up at Nuala seeing she hand also had a touch and a feel of her own blood. 

Nuada removed his hand away from his mouth letting the sword from the left hand place back into his right hand, he slipped the sword length forward feeling the air slice through it, once it was inline with his shoulder he swiftly in hand moved his hand back up to his mouth placing the rim of his knuckles pressing them against his mouth whipping away the blood that poured out from his left nostril that left no mark, now with both swords in either hand he began to whip them around but, come to a halt once they reached the pointy end was pointing upwards and he began to walk forward.

Nuada in silence gave them another swing backwards with slight movements of his wrists, once they were pointing upwards he turned his head to the direction of his father coming to a halt also, he then moved to the left a little being fully faced on with his father and Lathouras moved one step towards Nuada wanting to know what was his next plan of action. 

Nuada in a steady motion swiped either of his swords again moving his wrist back letting the swords on either side fall back also, then he held them a little tighter to bring them back up, then fall again then in mid swing he paused them at a diagonal angel, he moved forward seeing the two guard before Lauthouras and Nuala, he lunged forward letting his left foot be the one who was out in front first guiding his path, either of his hands where out beside him in a pointing direction, the two guards before him where charging at him with swords raised up, Nuada bended backwards on his right knee sliding underneath the two guard swords and he slipped passed them leaving them with sliced up stomaches, Nuada pasted them both in a flash, he them moved swiftly to the right spinning his left foot so now he could stand up straight and halted his entire body not next to Lauthouras but, Nuala. 

Their faces where an inch apart. Ever part in Nuada’s body screamed anger, with his parted mouth he breathed out all his anger that covered her sisters fear with a threatening gaze upon him making her not move an inch from his sight. 

The place had gotten dead silent, Nuada dropped either of the swords in his hand feeling sadness was not wanting to consume his heart, he let the sadness conjure him, he clamped down hard with his teeth, his left had slipped out a trusty cut throat razor placing its self against his beloved sisters skin, his right hand whipped around her neck holding her steady close towards his body making sure she wouldn’t get out of his grip. “Nuada”. Todd abruptly spoke braking the sudden silence in the space between each of them, Nuada looked over at Todd with a sinister look upon himself. Nuada didn’t want to say this to him their was something about him that looked different to him, he closed his eyes and then reopened them producing a deep tone as an order more than a warning.“I will, kill you Todd. And anyone else if that is-“. Nuada’s hand that was wrapped around his sisters neck tightened slightly closing in on her breathing patten making her squirm a little in his harsh embrace that she had felt this before. “-Necessary-“. Nuada ripped the razor away from Nuala’s face leaving a sliced mark that produced a line of blood that began to trickle down either side of their faces and Nuala felt instantly. 

Nuada removed himself from Nuala, he dropped the razor onto the floor, he walked over to his father and stood before him letting this settle between each action he took. 

Nuada swiped his foot across the desert sand in silence feeling his heart ached with pain rushing through his body, his eyes lined up with his father’s seeing fear across his face, Nuada stood in full view of him not moving much but, the slight inhale and exhale of his breath was the only movement he took for now. 

Javier, Todd, Tusk, Nuala had all their eyes on him. The closest eyes where to him where Nuala’s but, Nuada didn’t connect his eyes to hers."-You have always tried hard to shield your heart from mine-". Nuada spoke with pain in his words while he stamped his foot onto the hard desert floor. Nuala took a breath in closing her eyes then reopening them again with a face of an angel. “-How I love you when I look into your eyes. There’s a danger greater than mine, that will soon conjure me within it when I see the edge up ahead-“. Nuada spoke with words of wisdom that consumed everyone’s hearts even Todd’s it crushed him emotional for some hidden reason that he could not know where it came from just yet. 

Nuada knelt down towards in his father’s direction with a tilt in his head. “Kill me-“. Nuada faced his father with full emotions showing upon his washed out face and the tone of his voice letting his father be convinced of his own truth and the mere subtle existence of exhaustion across his weathered worn out face. “-You must-“. He gulped clearing his throat that produced an unwilling tear falling from his left eye rolling down the side of his cheek. “-For I will not stop-“. He flashed his eyes away from Lathouras’s direction feeling the sadness was consuming him more. 

Nuala came forth instantly placing her frail hand onto her brothers shoulder feeling the shivering quivering skin beneath her own quivering skin also out of comfort from the silence knowing she had just been threatened by him their was still a soft spot in her beating heart that she knew she could never let him go just like that their where strings still tied together in a knot in her heart that she couldn’t bare letting go ever. Nuada feel her presence among himself. With not anger attached they meet eyes instantly connecting the powerful trust among them both, he battered his eyes shut in front f her producing another set of tears that streamed down him face, his dried up mouth parted open speaking in a whisper but, that was deep enough for everyone to hear. “I cannot”. He spoke fluttering his eyes open gradually into her gaze feeling the strings of his lungs get tired of the abundance of his weeping mind. 

Tears of blood began to trickle down Nuada’s face feeling the incision he had thrusted upon his only sister. With eyes still connected to one another his heart full of rocks pulling him down deep into the abyss of his known emotions. Nuada removed her hand from her brothers side placing it up against his shaken cheek cupping her long fingers around the softest parts of his face seeing more forms of tears began to dance down his cheek. “Be near me when my light is low, when the blood creeps and the nerves prick and tingle-“. Nuala spoke with passion and love that soon consumed her words into Nuada’s mind feeling the love for her grow. Nuala moved herself kneeling closer into Nuada’s position keeping their strong eye contact together. "And the heart is sick, and all the wheels of being slow. Be near me when the sensuous frame is rack’d with pangs that conquer trust; and time, a maniac scattering dust, and life, a fury slinging flame". Her voice was pure essence to all the men that where all around her. She did get a subtle smile from Nuada but, it didn't last long. Nuada removed his left hand from his side whipping away the placement of his own tears, he began to frown at her changing the atmosphere of the sadness into a deeper emotion that was felt by all. ”This world is only going to break your heart". He voiced in a deep tone letting everyone hear himself speak. Nuada then pulled out from his right hand a smaller dagger in his hand, his eyes latched back with his sisters seeing her face shrivel back up into emotions of fear and her mouth was parted open with slight shakes of her quivering mouth. “Do it sister”. Those words hit her like a tone of emotions all at once she never thought she would hear them until today. 

Nuada had ordered her to do it with not withdraw from turning back onto his own words. Nuala looked down, her heart trembled in its hidden cage seeing the dagger before her balling eyes of red flames and salty water. “I can not!-“. Nuala shed away from the connection of her brother turning away but, something had held onto her letting her stay. it was nuada pulling the strings of her lace so she would fall gracefully back into his arms. 

Nuada placed his hand onto her sisters chest feeling the fabric beneath his hands, his eyes began to twinkle in the nights sky, he looked up at her as if he had a limp in his throat fearing if he breathed out he would lose her again. “Then I heard you’re breathing-“. Nuada felt beneath his hand a heart beat that belonged to his sisters. “- You were in the darkness too. So i stayed in the darkness with you because I was alone in the darkness-“. Nuada halted his feelings to an immune state of not prevail among his face and his eyes moved across his face to another direction. 

In the pit of Todd’s mind something hit over him with that hidden emotion before now it decided to come to him. He moved away from his position leaving Javier alone, he walked over to Nuada he knelt down knowing he was not being watching by Lathouras seeing he was in another dimension of his own at this point in time. 

Nuada meet eyes with Todd’s fearless ones. “You’re not alone, Nuada. I’m standing right beside you”. In a matter od seconds Nuada removed his hand away from his sisters grasp and placed his hand willingly onto Todd’s shoulder producing a waiting smile that Todd had been wanting to see for a while now to calm his nerves about him. Todd moved a little bit closer into Nuada’s position placing his hand careful around the back of Nuada’s waist, Nuala sensed it was her time to move away a power between Todd took her off guard of this magical moment and she moved back a little away from them. 

Nuada felt Todd’s hand placement around his waist, he had never felt this emotion connection with him before. Todd could see since he was close up and personal with him the scares across his noise, the red vibrant blood that was almost washed away from his tears that had impeded his pale complexion. Nuada breathed out through his nostrils. “Is it them or us?”. Nuada spoke with a soft tone feeling he knew under the lines of what he was speaking that they had a unscripted and unspoken connection that either of them would have guessed upon their meeting in the first place. 

Todd notched his head up closing his eyes for a moment taking a breath in before looking back down at Nuada. "Apocalyptic and insane, my dreams will never change You wanna be the one in control You wanna be the one whos alive?”. Todd shut his mouth for a moment letting the words sink into himself before moving on he looked into Nuada’s eyes seeing something he could describe as love. “Yes”. Nuada responded back with a shy smile creeping across his face again. “So-“. Nuada and Todd immediately turned to the man who spoke that was Lathouras who decided to speak up changing the mood of the space quickly with one word breaking its barrier. “-What do you want? Son”. Nuada diverted his eyes away from Lathouras for a moment, he then looked back up over at Todd hinting them both that it was time to get up from the ground and then Todd moved himself to let Nuada stand up from the ground back onto his own two feet and he faced his father. “I just want to see what is inside the box because i have heard rumours that it has power-“. Nuada was then interrupted by his father. “Oh-“. He raised his brows up at him. “-Really but, the power of the world isn’t in their”. Nuada instantly scrunched his brows forward and folded his arms playful seeing this couldn’t be serious. “So-“. He tilted his head up to feel powerful. “-What’s in their?”. Nuada questioned. Lathouras looked away from the eyes of Nuada. 

Lathouras then began to laugh with a hinged brow that looked mysterious in his sinister tone of laughter. “What is so funny?”. Nuala pipped up from her silence. Lathers stopped laughing, he composed his posture, he looked over at Nuada. Lathouras opened his mouth seeing nuada in his direction had leant inwards a little bit with big eyes waiting to hear his words. “I don’t actually know. I have never opened it”. Instantly Nuada feel back a little softening the edges of his face into a quiet soften b=from upon his face a he drifted his thoughts and eyes away from him hearing the gasps became known to the people around him with concerned looks. 

Nuada took a few steps froward with a notched head to one side trying to sort things out in his brain. “So, you’re telling me, you have never seen what you are protecting?”. He huffed in annoyance. 

Meanwhile hidden behind closed doors the black haired man began to ponder about the sealed box before him. (Should I open the box and see whats in their? this is my only chance that nobody is in the building, it can't hurt it? can it?). The man thought. The man gradually removed the key from around his neck, he jammed it slightly into the key whole of the box, his eyes lit up hearing it click into place and he began to open the box up with his fingertips on either edge of the lid. He opened up the lid and saw his favourite candy there. Their were six pieces of bacon strips with sugar coated on them evenly, the smell vacuumed right up into his nose while he leaned in forward taking a whiff of this pleasures scrumptious smell before him. 

He began to pick up each strip eating it one by one until it was all gone. There was no evidence in sight however, their were minuscule evidence of sugar across the mans pronounced upper and bottom lip, the hint of smell lingering in his closed mouth that he could not smell or see and the hint of minuscule sugar particles across his fingers making them feel sticky to the touch. 

He ate them because the main thing was he was hungry plus their was a backstory to him that neither of the people outside knew about him. 

When he was finished he removed the box from its stand, he opened up a seem in his clothing and tucked away the box secretly inside himself, as he did he heard people on the other side of the door sounding as if they where squabbling between each other. 

He then walked over to the door hearing it a bit louder than before, he reached out his left hand and pushed the door forward making everything around him grew silent as the eyes before him where now on him. 

Lathouras took one look at him. He could see right through him. "What is on you're face?". He questioned diverting his attention away from Nuada and over to him. Nuada backed away from him in a huff turning away from his sight.   
The black haired man took a little step back a little removing his hand from the side of him over to his waist feeling Lathouras was on to him. And he was. Before the black haired man could get a word in Lathouras spoke again. "So, why do you have the key off you'r chest and you're hand-". The black haired man began to remove his left hand showing the un-sealed box before him in plain view. "-Don't tell me you have done something to the box or even-". Lathouras began to fret with words getting jumbled up in his brain trying to link them together to make it make sense. Lathouras looked over into the mans direction with dread across his face. "- Please don't tell me you have lost or done something to the box again!". “Again!". Nuada voiced out looking over to Todd then towards Javier with wide eyes. “I'm always the one that does things twice, now its him". He whispered seeing a slight smile skim across Javier's and then Todd face and he then looked back over at his fathers direction seeing anger upon his face. 

"All I did was-". The man paused taking a few steps forward down from the stairs before him. "-Open the box, saw six bacon flavoured strips plus all sugar coated and ate them all". Nuada took a moment to himself breathing heavily. "Really-". He voiced out moving himself around a bit easing up his body. "-So, all we were blabbing about was just candy....Oh my god-". Nuada knelt down feeling a red flush of hate began to wash over him while placing a head steadily onto his forehead. (Humans their just like us sometimes). He thought recurring back to an incident month ago. 

Nuada this time not Lathouras lunged willingly himself near the man before him gripping either of his free hands onto the mans clothing impeding his fingers into the side of him getting a better hold him and the accruing sniff and a glimpse of the smell that lingered around the mans closed mouth. Nuada’s nose began to trail along the mans mouth smelling the candy that was hidden inside his clamped mouth hidden from all eyes. “Wait-“. Nuada’s eyes grew along with the man before him, a knot in the man’s throat clenched up harder lodging its self deeper into his neck, Nuada’s grip hastily tightened around the mans body. “I have seen that box before-“. Nuada turned towards Todd, Javier, Tusk, Nuala and Lathouras lightly loosening the grim making the man before him fall slightly with a softened look of relief but, that wouldn’t last long. 

Nuada looked back at the man seeing he has something to say. “Let me tell you”. He spoke in a deeper tone than Nuada’s. 

*Flash Back* 

Back in the day in the new world in the middle around Nuada’s time before the twentieth century before his big battle between all kinds of creatures he and Tusk were solo on the world in the deepest forrest called Mirkwood where it held elves, fairies, dwafs, and all magical creatures. 

The rain drizzled from above him planting each droplet onto his already wet hair keeping him sane and clean for the time being. He liked traveling alone in a sense with no other human form with him but, he didn’t mid the attachment he had on one ferret. Nuada and his companion treaded through the dense forrest with Tusk his companion following closely by his enclosed laced up feet making sure he wouldn’t get slipped on seeing the mounds of rocks beneath their feet where all wet because of the harsh terrain. 

Nuada treaded on through into a spacious clearing, the fog around them both were in the mist of his sight gradually clearing an old no leaves albino tree. There was something unusual about this interesting tree about the others that had been planted around it, it looked appealing to Nuada feeling the same toucher that this tree must have gone through. 

Nuada’s dark washed out eyes covered by strands of his dropping golden locks of hair that soaked in each wake the water droplets that contracted on his hair letting it seep in, his eyes followed the lines of the magnificent beat to the trees wide width leading him to the big grounded roots that seep into the depths of the ground hidden by sand and mud with a topping of leaves. His eyes widened seeing a still figure covered by the dense mist, Nuada’s mind began to drift off into space with wonder. (What is that creature?). He hadn’t seen this kind of animal before. He thought bending his knee down placing one hand onto the wet grass covered sand feeling the wet of the sand was cold on the tips of his fingers. 

Nuada turned his head over to Tusk seeing he was amused by himself cleaning the water off his face and his nose. Nuada’s heart trembled with love. He loved this guy more than anybody in the world nobody could replace it. On the outskirts of Nuada’s vision he caught on something morbid in the distance before him luring him in closer seeing the mist before them began to part away from them showing more of the hidden creature. Nuada stood up, he pondered on the thought for a while. (Should I go and see it). He didn’t think about it anymore, he walked straight up towards if with no fear attach to him, his hair flowed quickly in the direction away from his movement, the rain around him had softened in sound and feel. 

Replacing the sound of the rain was the river that was near by. Nuada approached the creature in more depth then he would soon like too. He knelt down gracefully making sure his feet where in the right position to get ready to exams the magical beast before him. His heart pounded with anger. Who would hurt such a mythical creature. Nuada’s eyes widened scanning the enormous body. 

Nuada knelt down next towards the peaceful creature with a heart full of sorrow for him, his eyes scanned the body of this creature, his eyes follows the neck of the animal seeing their was no head in sight, he gasped placing his hand over his mouth. (who would do this to you-). In mid thought a drop of sticky substance from above dripped onto his face, his left hand immediately slipped the swab of red blood from his face, he turned his hand into his view, his eyes widened feeling his heart strings strangle with in themselves nothing else more than human blood would give him a hint of empathy but, animal blood. That is his true passion that he devoted in everything. When he first meet Tusk he was his spirit animal and only lover in this god forsaken dreaded world of his. 

Nuada placed a hand onto the animals fur coat. “None saw it coming-“. He paused scanning his eyes in a horizontal direction scanning the mist that sticked around him. “-Who will be next-“. Nuada looked down at Tusk. “-I winder”. 

Hung in the tree was a unicorns head, the rest down below the river of dread pieces of rainbow blood strung about its fleshy web, around Nuada the mist had vanished making him turn around seeing elfs were ripped apart and smashed to the ground. Fairies and pixies began to appear running about, their wings were on fire until they all burned out. (Where did they come from?). He thought standing up looking high and proud over into the vast dense woodland forest seeing not touch of sun couldn’t reach the land of his skin and the creature that had devoured these magical creatures was already gone and death is its end. 

Nuada came conjured with his own thoughts not knowing where he was standing right about now but, Tusk he knew where he was standing. Tusk twitched his pink nose onto the wet ground smelling the delicious sent that he could not get enough of, Nuada then sees Tuck before his feet slowly moving away from him taring his thoughts away from himself. “Where are you off too?”. He speaks out slowly walking from behind Tusk letting him lead the way. 

Tusk lead Nuada onto a new path in the forrest. Tusk stopped sitting on his two feet and the other two were up off the ground looking over at Nuada. Nuada knelt down beside him. “Why did you stop?”. Nuada questioned. Tusk then moved his left paw to the left in the direction before them. Nuada turned his attention towards this carriage with about six unicorns tied up standing still in the mist before them. Nuada then gets a whiff of a smell that invaded his thoughts. “What is that smell?”. He questioned to himself knowing Tusk wouldn’t answer. 

Nuada stood up straight. “Stay here”. He spoke softly looking down at Tusk and then he moved on towards the carriage. 

Once he was gaining near, the smoke cleared from beneath his feet but, the smoke above the carriage thickened, the smell about the carriage thicken also, Nuada stepped on the left side of the carrie keeping his back right up against the wooden frame, he then slowly but, cautiously stepped one big foot after the other moving closer and closer towards the edge of the carriage. 

He stops at the edge of the carriage, he moves his left hand swiftly moving a strand of his own hair away from his face so he could get a better look at his view, he slowly but, steadily turns his head into the direction of the unicorns before him seeing they were too quiet for his liking, on the corner of his eye he sees a sharp object in his direction, his face softens seeing a gun was pointed at his head, he softens his face even more letting his eyes do the wondering. 

His heart stopped beating meeting a black haired figure who sat happily at the helm of the carriage with one leg placed across over the other with his left hand covering a box that Nuada could only see the edges of it. Nuada’s eyes followed the mans hand all the way up to his face, their eyes meet, the smell lingered around them both and the subtle tension among them both. “Look who we have here”. The mysterious man spoke inquiring Nuada. “You know me”. Nuada spoke fast keeping his mouth tightly shut. “Who wouldn’t know you. we all know you”. The mysterious man laughed happily wavering the gun slightly in his direction. “What is you’re name? I demand to know who am I stalking”. The mysterious man stopped laughing, he removed the gun from Nuada’s head, Nuada lessoned his shoulders feeling relived that he wasn’t going to get shot. The mysterious man leant forward invading Nuada’s personal space. You see here Nuada would have lashed out at him for a challenge but, this time he didn’t their was something mysterious about this man and he wanted to find out what is was. “My name-“. “Yes”. Nuada spoke softly wanting to hear it. “Is Candy”. 

*Flash Back End*

Out of nowhere Lathouras grabbed the ear of Candy pulling him away from Nuada’s grasp with his fingers wrapped around Candy’s ear tightly holding him close to his body over towering him instantly with power and his physical attachment towards him. Nuada removed himself swiftly from the grasp of Candy letting his shocked eyes follow the direction of his father with a tilted head in their direction. “Is this true!”. Lathouras barked out at him with his flapping jaws of accumulated spit that began to seep out from his chops that you would call as a mouth. Lathouras grabbed Candy’s ear even harder facing him towards the open vast Egyptian desert terrain before them in silence. “Yes”. Candy squeaked letting his words speak the truth. Lathouras didn’t think he would get an answer so quickly but, he did witch he liked. 

A shield of darkness began to wash over Candy, he didn’t like to be in a situation like this before, he began to snarl repeatedly until the king would remove his hand away from him, his eyes stared directly into the open and his mouth was opened up a jar showing his pearly whites making the sound heard by all. Lathouras could feel the mans vibrations underneath his skin, his hand began to feel weak behind the ears feeling the darkened wave of emotion rub off on him with a wave of sadness combining the two to make it even more memorable in his old mind making it tick again with hints of fear showing themselves to everyone. 

Lathouras kneels buckled beneath him, he couldn’t hold his stance up anymore and his thoughts about Candy came forth. “What are you?”. Candy stood with his back turned for a while. the tension in the space was unbearable by Nuada he wanted to know what was going on he had to do something but, he didn’t know what it had to be right. Candy swivelled around with one turn of his heel facing Lathouras who was quivering on the floor hearing the noise of his knee caps shivering in the hard sand surface. “What was the one rule you said to me when I came here”. Candy spoke in a slow and peaceful tone towards Lathouras. Lathouras liked the soft tone that he was speaking. Unlike others he had embraced before but, this time Candy was calmer. Lathouras took a gulp clearing his throat to speak clearly. “I said-“. Lathouras looked over into Nuada’s direction with a face of worry making Nuada want to speak. And he did. “-What did you say?-“. Nada took a few safe steps forwards towards his father. 

Lathouras detached his gaze from his son facing forward not connecting his gaze at anyone and he shrugged his shoulders lightly to have time to think. “-I told Candy, one does not simply open the box and what we do is open the box because we can’t control that emotion-“. Lathouras looked over at Nuada feeling the subtle emotion of sadness wash over his worn out face. “-Can’t we. I made this all up just so I could find you-“. Lathouras took a gulp letting his tears fall freely down his cheek. “Father”. Nada spoke quietly taking more steps closer towards him stopping near him, Nuada removed his hand away from his side feeling his father’s emotion began to wash over to him. “I’m glad you-“. Nada looked up towards Candy seeing he was acting like himself all quiet and content. “-Opened the box”. Nada smiled turning his eyes back down towards his father with a sigh.


End file.
